Forgiveness
by LacusCampbell
Summary: OS ecrit par SnowRedWings et traduit par LovatoDD-Inspiration ( ma meilleur amie). C'est un OS JillxChris.


Jill faisait un cauchemar.

Elle était bloquée dans l'ancien bâtiment, debout, à côté de Wesker, avec le dispositif de contrôle coincé contre son buste. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux commandes qui lui étaient données, peu importe à quel point son esprit se rebellait contre cela. Elle recula, regardant les évènements se produire de nouveau: elle, se jetant sur Chris, l'attaquant brutalement. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était un souvenir. Comme avant lorsqu'elle était piégée dans son esprit, elle était piégée une fois de plus, sa courante vision de l'attaque de son homologue blonde. Encore et encore, elle regardait les mêmes scènes, son esprit étant coincé dans la boucle de ces événements. Chaque cauchemar qu'elle avait venait du temps où elle était contrôlé par Wesker, un simple pion. Elle a brisé son propre coeur ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle a fait ces choses à Chris...

"Non!" Elle cria quand son rêve arriva au coup meurtrier, s'éjectant hors de ses souvenirs. Automatiquement sa main se plaça sur le pistolet qu'elle avait dans son sac, le pointant en face d'elle par réflexe. La pièce était noire et inhabituelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait inhalé profondément le parfum des couvertures, la maison de Chris. Jetant le pistolet loin d'elle, elle se pris la tête entre les mains, sanglotant silencieusement. Se relevant sur ses pieds, elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, un rideau laissant passer par intermittence la lumière. Bien, maintenant quelqu'un saurait qu'elle était réveillée. Tournant le robinet d'eau froide, elle éclaboussa son visage jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs se calment. Se tenant au lavabo, Jill réfléchi. Les cheveux blonds étaient partis, elle retournait à son brun d'origine; plus jamais elle n'aurait cette nuance terreuse.

Un moment passa avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que penser à retourner se coucher, assisse à même le sol de la salle de bain, la porte ouverte laissant passer la lumière là où elle était assisse. Chris ne trébucherait pas sur elle s'il se réveillait et qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes, cette pensée la fit rire sans enthousiasme. C'était un brave type, et elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, forcée ou non. La peine qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux était tellement visible, sa voix la suppliant d'arrêter... mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ramenant ses genoux vers son buste et ses mains vers ses yeux, elle laissa couler les larmes qui se formaient.

Il était convaincu qu'elle était morte, et elle pouvait très bien être d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Chris avait du avoir le coeur brisé. Se remettant debout, elle erra jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa chambre. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée; Jill fit un pas en avant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son associé endormi. Son dos était face à elle, un bras dans le vide tandis que l'autre était sous sa tête. La lumière de la lune filtrait par les minces rideaux, la lumière argentée dansant sur son visage paisible. Son coeur tressailli, il lui avait tellement manqué depuis qu'elle était partie. Marchant dans la chambre, Jill trébucha presque sur une chaussure trainant sur le sol. Faisant rouler ses yeux, elle poussa la chaussure hors de son chemin et ferma la porte. Aussi égoïste que ce soit, elle avait besoin de son confort, et même s'il était endormi, elle ressentirait toujours ce même soulagement, un baume relaxant aux mauvaises brûlures de ses souvenirs.

Se faufilant entre les piles de vêtements non lavés, elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit - ou du moins le côté où il y avait le plus de place - et s'étala doucement. Ondulant sous les couvertures, elle plaça sa main sur la sienne et le regarda dormir. La peur et l'angoisse disparurent, la joie prit leur place. Jill était finalement à la maison. Chris était son coeur, son meilleur ami, et peu importe où il était, elle le suivrait.

"Je t'aime, Chris", murmura-t-elle contre la paume de sa main, plaçant un baiser dessus. Son coeur fit un bond quand il se rapprocha, ses bras l'enlaçant. Regardant vers lui, Jill remarqua qu'il dormait toujours, sa tête restant contre son épaule. Même après tout cela, il refusait de la laisser. Ses pensées apaisées, elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla contre le torse de Chris, ses pâles yeux bleus essayant d'éloigner le sommeil d'eux. "As-tu fais un autre cauchemar... ?" lui demanda-t-il consciemment, sa main caressant gentillement son dos. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux fixant le bout du lit. Il la connaissait trop bien, comme les doigt de sa main avait-il dit il y a peu. C'était vrai.

"Je ne voulais pas être dérangeante. Je suis désolé", à ces mots Chris s'assit, forçant Jill à changer de position. Ses yeux la fixèrent, totalement sérieux. Il attrapa son menton, tenant son regard fixe. Doux, mais tellement puissant qu'elle obéit.

"Jill, ce qui est fait est fait. Le passé est le passé. Tout ce qui importe c'est qui tu es maintenant. Arrête de t'excuser, et de te faufiler dans ma chambre... Tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison - ceci incluant ma chambre." Après cela, il se penche et lui donna un chaste baiser. Toute sa peur se dissolu grâce à la pression de ses lèvres, ses regrets et sa peine s'atténuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les sentis plus dans son esprit.

"Merci, Chris, Merci." Elle murmura contre sa clavicule, s'appuyant contre lui lourdement. Ces mots signifiaient tellement plus que tout le reste pour elle.

"Oh et Jill?" Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. "Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
